Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the advance of networking and data processing technologies, an increasingly high number of services are provided through datacenters. A datacenter is a centralized repository for the storage, management, and dissemination of data and information organized around particular bodies of knowledge or pertaining to one or more particular organizations. Some datacenters may provide data storage, application execution platform, and similar services to multiple customers. Other datacenters may be specialized on managing tasks for clients such as collection, processing, and/or analysis of data.
Services provided by a datacenter to its customers are typically specified by Service Level Agreements (SLAs). The SLAs may define service parameters such as data storage capacity, access timing, guaranteed uptime, and similar aspects. Moving customers to a new datacenter is more than a question of matching specifications listed on an SLA. Common SLAs may often be brief or non-specific, lacking specific metrics. Even a complex schema providing important metrics may, however, not capture the nuances of signaling timing and system interactions.
While data centers troubleshoot and adjust large deployments continuously so that a customer's application(s) work well with the particular shortcomings of a datacenter, an origin datacenter losing a customer may not want to share their troubleshooting discoveries and not wish to be responsible for a set of requirements implemented at a destination data center that might not work in that datacenter.
Thus, conventional approaches provide an incomplete picture of what might happen to a customer's applications/data when those are moved from one datacenter to another, increasing a risk that unexpected incompatibilities or errors may occur following migration to a new datacenter.